Dos Imortales
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Kenny durante años había pensado que él era el único inmortal en South Park. Durante años estaba deprimido porque nadie se acordaba de sus muertes, pero ahora se encontró con otro inmortal en South Parl, y tal vez por fin a su pareja sexual. Violencia y sexo implícito. South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y a Trey Parker. Traducido de "Two Immortals" de doingyourmom


Doingyourmom: Hola gente, cómo están ustedes? Quiero decir a aquellos que han estado esperando el final de "Stan's Hell on Earth"que lo conseguirán, pero realmente no me gusta el fic tanto como yo solía hacer, ya que he destruido todo el espíritu de South Park en este fic. Voy a terminarlo, sea con 19 o 20 capítulos y habrá un enfrentamiento con Craig.

Voy a hacer otra historia en la cual Wendy rompe con Stan y encuentra el amor de nuevo, pero será más como South Park, no como este fic, y estoy pensando en tener a alguien como Kevin Stoley o Craig Tucker a robarla de él, o incluso Cartman o Butters (debido a ser parte de la realeza hawaiana). Puede ser que él se quede con Esther de nuevo.

De todas formas para decirle lo que he estado haciendo, yo estaba tratando de escribir un guion sobre Terrance y Phillip para mi buen amigo, Grant, sólo que está un poco difícil de escribir, he tenido un gran bloque de escritor en eso, y tengo que volver a hacerlo porque he malinterpretado lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, si alguno de ustedes conoce a Nosebridgepinch, me encontraba en la zona del país que ella vive, y en realidad me reuní y la conocí personalmente y ella es fantástica, muy agradable y dulce, sin embargo, ella y yo estábamos hablando y señalé que Bebe murió en Pinkeye cuando Clyde se convirtió en un zombi y la mató, pero ella está viva en los episodios posteriores sin explicación, como Kenny, y eso es algo importante, por lo que me sugirió que hiciese un fanfic donde se revela que ella es inmortal como Kenny, así que le dije que sabes que voy a hacer eso, entonces aquí está, no esperaba para hacerlo tan pronto. Me gustaría dar las gracias a Nosepinchbridge por la sugerencia y eres maravillosa personalmente.

Un día caminando hacia su casa, Kenny McComick oyó un grito, entonces vio Bebe Stevens siendo retenida contra su voluntad por dos hombres.

"Hey niña, estás lista para morir?", dijo el hombre misterioso. "No por favor no me hagas daño, por favor, no quiero volver a morir", dijo Bebe. Kenny corrió hacia Bebe, pero antes de que llegue, uno de los hombres dispara en la cabeza de Bebe y la mató instantáneamente, entonces los dos hombre huyeran. Kenny se cae al suelo y dice "BEBEBBEBEBBEBE". Kenny se recogió el cuerpo sin vida de Bebe y comenzó a llorar.

"Mierda, qué pensarán sus padres? Qué debo hacer?", dijo Kenny. Él rubio decide entonces a llamar a la policía, cuando lo hace los funcionarios responden y dicen "Hola". Kenny dijo: "Gustaría informar sobre un asesinato".

El operador dijo: "QUÉ? Quien falleció, chico?". Dijo: "Bebe Stevens, señor" Kenny dijó. Entonces el oficial envió a la policía inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, la ciudad estaba en estado de shock al enterarse de la muerte de Bebe. En la escuela, Wendy Testaburger lloraba fuertemente, mientras su novio, Stan Marsh, la estaba consolando.

Wendy dijo, mientras gritaba "POR QUÉ? Por qué la mataron? Voy a matar a los malditos bastardos que hicieron esto a ella AHAHAHAHAH!" en cuanto Stan la abrazaba con fuerza.

Stan dijo: "Lo siento mucho acerca de Bebe, estaré aquí para usted, no importa que pasé, usted va a superar esto".

Entonces Kyle se acercó y dijo: "Oye Wendy, yo siento mucho acerca de Bebe, sé que es una mierda".

"Ella era mi mejor amiga, voy a extrañarla mucho", dijo Wendy. Entonces Stan dijo "bueno el funeral es hoy y toda la escuela va a asistir".

Entonces Cartman entró y dijo "Hey, lo que está pasando perras? Bueno hay una a menos YA QUE BEBE MURIÓ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Entonces Wendy dio un puñetazo extremamente fuerte en Cartman y lo golpeaba una y otra vez.

Wendy dijo: "HIJO DE PUTA! RETIRA ESO, RETIRA ESO AHORA! ELLA ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA! COMO TE ATREVÉS A DESRESPETARLA!?".

Entonces Stan dijo "Cálmate Wendy. Esto no va a traerla de vuelta".

Wendy se quedó aún más triste y volvió a llorar y dijo: "Lo siento Stan, es tan difícil". Entonces Stan abrazó Wendy mientras ella lloraba.

Había mucha gente en el pasillo, tal vez la persona que tuvo la noche más difícil era Kenny McCormick. Kenny se paseaba arriba y abajo por los pasillos, mirando a los amigos de Bebe, que incluían Wendy, Lola, Millie, Esther, Heidi, Red y incluso Nelly, llorando. Wendy estaba en manos de Stan. Kenny se preguntó cómo alguien, como Bebe, estaría en una situación así. Por qué no podría haber sido él, ya que vuelve de todos modos. Kenny luego asistió a la clase y, finalmente, hubo un funeral para Bebe. Sus padres estaban devastados para decir lo menos, su madre estaba llorando, su padre sentía que tenía que ser fuerte.

Kenny esa misma noche se fue a su habitación y pensó por un momento, "Por que ella murió, y no yo?", dijo Kenny. Luego Kenny comenzó a llorar, lloró un poco, en ese momento Karen había oído y ella golpeó a la puerta, y dijo: "Kenny, estás bien?".

Kenny abrió la puerta y vio a Karen y le dijo: "Si todo está bien", entonces Karen dijo "No, no está Kenny, algo está mal." Kenny dijo que "Sí está, vi morir a esta chica y no pude evitarlo, me duele mucho que incluso no puedo ponerlo en palabras". Karen dijo que "No es su culpa que Bebe Stevens murió, sino que fue del hombre que la mató". "Supongo que no, gracias por mejorar mis ánimos, Karen".

Karen dijo "De Nada, tenga una buena noche, Kenny. Será mejor que yo vuelva a la cama." luego Kenny besó a Karen en la frente y los dos se fueron a dormir.

Kenny al día siguiente se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a la escuela. Cuando llegó allí, vio a Wendy en realidad sonriendo y hablando con Millie, lo que le sorprendió.

Kenny pensó: "Hombre! Ella superó la muerte de su mejor amiga muy rápidamente".

Luego Kenny encontró a Stan y le dijo "Hey,lo que está passando?".

"No hay nada más, acabé de terminar de hablar con Wendy", dijo Stan.

Kenny dijo que "Ella está llevando a la muerte de Bebe muy bien".

Entonces dijo Stan "BEBE MURIÓ, cuando pasó esto!?".

En seguida, Kenny dijo "Carajo! No te acuerdas, que ella recibió un disparo en la cabeza, su funeral fue ayer".

Entonces Stan dijo que "No hubo funeral ayer, qué demonios estás hablando?". A continuación, Kenny dijo: "Que? Pero esto pasó!".

Luego Kenny vio el choque más grande del mundo, vio Bebe Stevens caminar de frente a él y Stan y el rubio pensó "Qué carajo!?".

"Mira, Kenny, ella no murió, ella está bien, alguien debe haber estado bromeando usted".

Kenny se lo pensó para sí: "Que demónios? Ella está bien muerta. Como ella está viva?" Kenny vio entonces Bebe hablar con Wendy como si nada hubiera sucedido

Kenny dijo a sí mismo "Tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando. Cómo ella está viva?" mientras que en la clase vería a Bebe todo el día, asombrado que está viva y nadie se acuerda de su muerte hace dos días. Luego, Kenny vio Bebe obtener y solicitar ir al baño.

Kenny dijo entonces: "Sr. Garrison, puedo ser dispensado?".

El Sr. Garrison dijo "Por supuesto que sí,seguro que vas a masturbarse". Entonces todo el mundo en la clase se echó a reír con fuerza al pobre Kenny, por consecuencia Kenny dijo: "Voy a masturbarse en el ALMUERZO".

Cartman dijo que "Como siempre, chico". Entonces todo el mundo se echó a reír, con la excepción de Wendy Kyle porque odian Cartman.

Kenny luego salió de la clase para ir a buscar a Bebe, a quien encontró caminando desde el baño y le dijo "Hey Bebe, podríamos hablar en privado?", y la rubia rizada dijo: "Claro Kenny, la clase me aburre de todos modos".

A continuación, Kenny dijo "Bueno, vamos a un lugar privado".

Bebe dijo Eso sería bueno y elegante para conmigo, luego no me importa". Los dos se fueron a una parte de la escuela, en que nadie podía oírlos.

El chico del parka naranja dijo que "Está bien, no sé quién eres, pero NO ERES BEBE STEVENS, USTED ES UN IMPOSTOR".

Bebe dice "Mira Kenny, no sé de qué estás hablando". Kenny dijo: "Oh, perra sabes qué coño estoy hablando, ya que LA REAL BEBE STEVENS MURÓ HACE POCOS DÍAS ATRÁS, usted es una impostora que se hace pasar por esa maravillosa mujer".

Entonces Bebe habló "Bueno Kenny, alguna vez pensaste que tal vez hay alguien como tú?".

"Qué quiere decir que alguien como yo?", dijo Kenny.

Bebe dijo con un tono irónico "Oh, seamos realistas Kenny, usted ha muerto cientos de veces para volver a la vida una y otra vez".

Kenny dijo: "Cómo lo sabes?"

Bebe respondió "Es porque tengo la misma maldición, yo no he muerto tantas veces como usted tiene, pero yo he muerto dos veces, una vez durante la invasión zombi, y una vez hace un par de días".

Kenny dijo que "lo que me está diciendo usted es inmortal". "Sí Kenny soy", respondió Bebe.

Kenny dijo: "Cómo es eso, pensé que era el único?".

"No, no lo eres" Bebe dijo mientras sonreía una sonrisa malévola.

Continuando, Kenny dijo: "Yo no sé cómo sigo regresando, pero sabes cómo usted lo sigue, por casualidad?".

Entonces Bebe respondió "Sí yo lo sé, eso comenzó hace mucho tiempo, recuerdas cuando la invasión zombi de South Park pasó, de hecho tú, el Chef (RIP), Clyde y Wendy eran zombis".

"Sí, yo era un zombi, estoy contento de que me mataron, antes de que matasen a Wendy, ya que ella no podría haber vuelto", habló Kenny.

Luego, Bebe dijo: "Sí, pero fue asesinada por Clyde cuando me ahogaba en la broma de coger las manzanas".

"Después de que me mató, pronto llegué a la otra vida, por supuesto que es el infierno, que es muy bonito.

Tengo una casa que tiene mucho espacio, pero de vuelta al punto, cuando llegué allí fue revivida inmediatamente por Satan, que me revivió, pero a su vez hizo una maldición para que volviese casi tan pronto muriese, él decidió que mi serie de muertes no empezase por un tiempo, ya que para me preparar para eso, sin embargo, ahora estoy empezando a morir, así que voy a ser como tú, muriendo una y otra vez ", dijo con calma Bebe.

Kenny dijo: "Wow! Esto es una mierda, pero por qué Satanás te concedió ese poder".

"De esa manera, yo podría decirlo sobre el alojamiento agradable para su hijo, Damien, que vive aquí en la Tierra, y mismo después de eso, la maldición no será cancelada, así que, la razón principal, tengo que ir a una búsqueda para conseguir cancelarla pero no lo quiero molestarme con eso ", respondió Bebe.

"Carajo! Eso es muy loco, Bebe. Así que existe una persona que sabe cuando yo muero!?", dijo Kenny asombrado.

Bebe habló "Sí, básicamente eso. Mejor me dirigir de vuelta a la aula. Me mataría, pero necesito obtener información acerca de ese informe".

Kenny dijo: "Está bien. Es mejor me dirigir de nuevo a la clase del Sr. Garrison". Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la clase con un rostro un poco aburrido.

Al día siguiente, un gran juego de quemado se anunció, y algunas personas fueron, no todas, sin embargo.

Cartman dijo: "Yo no voy a inscribirme para Educación Física, y estoy seguro de que no voy a participar de un juego de quemado".

Kyle dijo que "Por supuesto que no, culón grasoso. Tienes miedo de conseguir un ojo negro de Wendy como aquella vez, o incluso la que seas golpeado, como al otro día".

Cartman dijo "Hey, silencio, su judio, hijo de puta, maricón! De todos modos, como así ella me golpeó otro día!?."

"Usted sabe que yo no me recuerdo, Cartman", dijo Kyle.

"De cualquier manera culo gordo, por qué no te inscribes en el torneo?", dijo Kyle y Cartman respondió "Buenos, entonces yo voy, Kyle. Con certeza lo voy, su judío sucio, y yo voy a vencerle!".

Kyle y Cartman se inscribieron, después, Kenny fue a registrarse y vio Bebe y dijo: "Oye, estás listas para obtener su patada en el culo!?".

Bebe habló "De ninguna manera, sí metertes en mi camino, vas a mori de nuevo, putón!".

"Oh, esto es un desafío Bebe!?", dijo Kenny.

Bebe respondió que "Sí, es mejor que creas en eso."

Bebe dijo: "Te veré en el campo de batalla." y Kenny respondió que" Sí, con certeza."

Empezó el juego; no tenían equipos, sólo a las personas por sí mismas, la última persona que se quedase sería el ganador.

El juego tenía como sus participantes: Wendy, Bebe , Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Butters, Craig, Cartman, Red, Heidi, Clyde, Kevin, Esther, Token, y Damien. Todos estaban lanzando la pelota, primero Craig bateó Esther, derribándola.

Craig dijo que "HAHAHAHA! Voy a ganar". Entonces Stan golpeó Craig en la cabeza, y Stan dijo "Estás fuera, hijo de puta!". Craig mostró el dedo medio a Stan y se fue. Damien golpeó Kevin y Red, los eliminando; Clyde golpeó a Token dejándolo inconsciente.

Clyde dijo: "HAHAHAHA! Yo soy el principal, yo soy uno de los últimos por lo que parece!". Entonces Bebe se puso delante de él y lo golpeó con su pelota.

Clyde bufó"Hija de Puta!".

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dejar de ser flojó, Clyde! Sigues siendo flojó! Me deshice de tu culo, perra llorona!".

Clyde dijo "No LLORÓÓÓÓ!", y luego Clyde lloro como un perro.

Kyle estaba buscando Cartman , ya que de esa manera, él podría golpear directamente a su cara gorda. Pero luego fue atingido por Kenny.

Kyle habló furioso para Kenny "QUE MIERDA, KENNY!". Kenny dijo: "Lo siento, tú te distrayes, tú pierdes". Kyle salió de la pista para ver el resto. Wendy estaba mirando todo, para asegurarse de que Stan estuviese bien, pero luego Cartman saltó frente a ella y le dijo: "RETRIBUICIÓN, PERRA!". Cartman lanzó la pelota a Wendy, golpeándola en la cara, y haciendo con que su boina cayese y dándole un ojo negro.

Wendy fue eliminado y Stan vio esto y se enojó como raras veces lo hace y dijo: "HIJO DE PUTA! COMÓ TE ATREVÉS A HACER ESTO A WENDY!"por lo que lanzó su bola a Cartman, pero Cartman dejo caer su pelota y atrapó la otra haciendo con que Stan fuese eliminado del juego..

Stan refunfuño fuertemente "Hijo de Puta! Perra!". Stan ayudó a Wendy a salir hacia afuera del campo para ayudar a conseguir hielo para su herida.

Cartman rió "HAHAHAHA!" y luego Butters salió del nada y golpeó a Cartman con una pelota y Cartman habló "QUE MIERDA BUTTERS!?".

Butters respondió "Lo siento, Eric". Entonces Cartman golpeó Butters con su pelota dejándolo inconsciente, pero Butters todavía se encontraba en el juego, ya lo que Eric hizo no es legal debido a estar fuera de la partida.

Kyle dijo "Yo debía golpear su culo!". Fue hasta los quatro finales. Kenny estaba buscando a Bebe, ya que querría derribar la otra inmortal, entonces vio Bebe y la rubia rizada habló "Hola, perra!" y ella lanzó la pelota, pero Kenny la esquivó. Entonces Bebe arrojó a él una y otra vez, pero seguía errando.

Kenny habló "HAHAHAHA! No me puede atrapar!". Bebe y luego dijo "Ah, sí!?", entonces ella sacó su arma y disparó a Kenny en la cabeza causándole su muerte y luego lanzó la pelota y lo sacó del juego.

"Oh, Dios mío! Mataron a Kenny!", dijo Stan. Kyle dice "Hijos de puta! O perra, ah mierda!".

Entonces Bebe dijo "AHAHAHHAHA, gané!", entonces Damien, desde detrás, la acertá y dice"NOOO, YO GANÉ!" y la rubia habló"Hijo de puta.", entonces ella puso la pistola en el suelo. Sin embargo, Damien no se da cuenta que Butters está despierto y el rubio pequeño le golpea, y Butters gana.

Damein dijo "Ah, carajo! Bueno trabajo, Butters".

Butters dijo "Yo gané! Oh, Jesus! Gané! HAHAHAHAH!". Butters se baila alrededor debido a su vitoria y luego Bebe dice"Mierda! Pensé que tenía la victoria asegurada.". Entonces Butters recoge la arma y dice: "Bebe" y Bebe responde"Sí?".

Butters dijo "Muera, puta!", y Butters dispara en su corazón y ella muere.

Wendy dice "Oh! Dios mió! Él mato a Bebe!".

Luego Lola sale y dice "HIJO DE PUTA!". Kyle habla"Buen trabajo, Butters!". Butters dice "Gracias! Me vengué a Kenny y gané! WHOOOOO!".

Kenny estaba en el infierno cuando vio a Bebe llega y se acerca a la rubia y dice: "Qué demonios!?".

Bebe dijo "Mira, no seas un mal perdedor, yo gané limpiamente.".

"POR QUÉ ME MATASTE, ENTONCES!?", habló el chico del parka naranja con indignación, y Bebe habló"Pensé que sería divertido, además quería mostrarle mi casa aqui, em la vida postúma.".

Kenny dijo que "Aún así no tenías que matarme, cuando nostros seamos revividos, voy a matarte, sin embargo."

Bebe dice "Demuestrálo! No me vas a matar. De todos modos, vamos a mí casa". Los dos rubios se van a casa que ella tiene y entraron .

Kenny habló sorpreso: "Esto es muy bonito, muy bonito".

Bebe respondió "Sí, lo es".

Entonces Bebe se quitó los zapatos y las medias, haciendo con que se quedase descalza, y hundió los dedos del pie en la alfombra.

Kenny dijo que "Esta alfombra es increíble!".

En seguida la rubia rizada respondió que "Sí lo es! Hey! Te importaría quitarse los zapatos y las medias para sentir esta alfombra?". Kenny habló: "No, supongo que no."

Kenny se quita sus zapatos y medias quedándose descalzo también, hundió los pies descalzos en eso y se sentía muy bien.

La rubia dijo que "Esto es bueno, no?", y Kenny habló que "Es increíble!". Bebe respondió que "Sólo se puede conseguir esta alfombra después de la muerte, en el infierno, el cielo no tiene nada.".

Kenny dijo "Wow! Tú y yo somos los únicos de nuestros amigos! Es de esperar que nadie muera joven".

Bebe habló "Estoy de acuerdo. Por cierto, cómo vas a matarme?".

"Voy a cortarla en pedazos", dijo Kenny. Entonces Bebe respondió "Esto suena impresionante!" Después la rubia rizada hablo" Por qué no te vas en la cama conmigo? ".

Kenny habló "Esto suena muy bien!". Kenny y Bebe subieron en la cama, con los pies descalzos apoyados.

Bebe dijo que "Entonces, no te cansas de, usted sabe, morir todo el maldito tempo?".

Kenny respondió: "Esto pasa a veces, pero en otras ocasiones me encanta venir al infierno y visitar el padres de Damien. Demonios! Incluso vi a la Sra. Ellen, ella encontró un amante en el infierno. Así que al menos ella está feliz, tal vez Wendy hizo una buena cosa".

Bebe dijo que "Sí, yo me sentía mal por ella, pero eso es bueno escuchar".

Kenny preguntó "Usted sabe que tengo que preguntarte, por qué te metiste con Clyde, sabiendo que te mató una vez?"

Bebe respondió "Bueno, por qué estás conmigo, yo acabé te matarte! HAHAHAHA!".

Kenny dijo que "AHAHAHA! Sí, maldita pregunta estúpida!".

En seguida Bebe habló "Me gusta el chico, pero él y yo no ya nos llevamos bien , yo estaba realmente buscando a alguien menos aburrido, y este tipo me aburre hasta las lágrimas". "Qué clase de persona buscas?", preguntó curioso Kenny. Entonces Bebe dijo "Estoy buscando a alguien que sea pervertido, que ame a mis grandes tetas". Kenny en el momento que ella estaba hablando eso miraba a sus tetas. Kenny dijo entonces: "Yo soy un pervertido".

Bebe luego sonrió y dijo: "Lo sé". Luego puso su pie desnudo contra su pie desnudo, y luego puso su brazo alrededor de él "He estado esperando para conseguir po0nerte en esta posición durante mucho tiempo, ahora voy a tenerte, finalmente". Bebe luego se arrojó encima de Kenny, quitándose su capucha y Kenny dijo "Oye, lo que está pasando!?". Bebe dijo "No te hagas el tonto, te quiero Kenny. Necesito tu cuerpo sexy. Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo."

Kenny dijo "Wow! No necesitas de ningún concierto de Jonas Brothers, no?". "No, no necesito. También me di cuenta de que ya que estamos muertos en el momento, vamos a tener sexo ahora que estamos muertos, luego no voy a tener la oportunidad de quedamer embarazada en el sexo, porque los muertos no pueden originar la vida", habló Bebe.

A continuación, Kenny dijo que "Es un buen pensamiento, vamos a hacerlo". Bebe y Kenny se quitaron sus ropas y se quedaron desnudos y los dos tuvieron sexo. Después del sexo Kenny y Bebe se quedaron en la cama ,desnudos, en los brazos uno del otro, Kenny habló "Wow, eres increíble, incluso en la muerte!".

"Lo sé, pero eres también tan impresionante, wow!", respondió Bebe. Kenny habló: "Sabes lo que es curioso? Es que la última vez que tuve contacto sexual, morí". Bebe dijo "HAHAHAHA! No me sorprendería". Al día siguiente los dos se vistieron y volvieron de vuelta a la vida.

Se fueron a la escuela y al llegar a la escuela Kenny obtuvo su espada y se encontró con Bebe.

Kenny dijo: "Prepárate para morir de nuevo!".

Bebe dijo "Ahhhhhhhh, eres tan romántico mientras me estás matando!". Kenny a continuación, cortó Bebe en trozos, matándola.

Entonces Wendy vio esto y dijo: "OH DIOS MIÓ! BEBE MURIÓ!".

Lola dijo "HIJO DE PUTA!".

Millie habló "Vamos a asesinar al hijo de puta!". Lola respondió "Bien pensado!".

Kenny trató de huir, pero fue capturado por una Wendy loca. La pelinegra dijo con mucha furia entonces: "Listo para morir, pequeña perra!?". Wendy y Lola cogieron el coche de los papás de Wendy y ataron a Kenny a la mitad de la calle, y entonces Wendy se puso en el coche de su padre, y dijo con la mayor furia posible "ES MEJOR QUE PIDAS DESCULPAS A BEBE EN EL INFIERNO!".

Kenny dijo entonces: " Está bien". Em seguida Wendy lo atropelló con el coche, matándolo y lo aplastando.

Stan dijo "OH! Dios mío! Mi novia mató a Kenny!". Kyle habló a continuación: "HIJOS DE PUTA!... o perras... AHAHA! Me doy por vencido".

Kenny se reunió con Bebe en el infierno y le preguntó"Hey, estás lista para seguir adelante?".

Bebe respondió "Es mejor que lo creas!". Bebe y Kenny entonces tiraron sus ropas y se quedaron desnudos en su casa y tuvieron sexo otra vez. Kenny dijo "Hey, nena. Creo que deberíamos dejar de matar uno al otro" y Bebe, respondió "Estoy de acuerdo, me gusta venir aquí, pero a pesar de saber que vas a volver aqui, no quiero matarte de nuevo."

Kenny dijo en seguida: "De acuerdo".

Entonces Bebe dijo "Entonces, quieres vivir aquí, cuando nos seamos más viejos?". "Quieres decir quedarnos aquí, ya que estamos muertos", dijo Kenny.

Bebe dijo "Sí, me olvido de eso AHAHAHAH!". Entonces, de repente, ellos oyeron un ruido aquí y ven a Pip, y Kenny habló sorprendido"Pip! Que carjos estás haciendo!?". "

" Lo siento, no puedo resistir. ", dijo Pip. Luego el habló" Es bueno verte de nuevo, Kenny".

A continuación, Kenny respondió: "Sí, sí, ahora sale de aqui!".

Pip luego dijo "Oh, de acuerdo, entonces.". Pip sale.

En seguida, el rubio dijo que "Ahora que tenemos este idiota fuera, qué te parece si tenemos otra ronda".

Entonces Bebe dijo "Oh, esto suena bien" de forma lujuriosa.

Los dos tienen sexo salvaje, y piensan que están solos, pero el siempre pervertido Damien estaba oyendo todo".

Damien dijo "AHAHAHAHA! Aunque ellos puedan haber capturado Pip, no me han atrapado".

Entonces Damien dice "Oh, vamos, yo soy el hijo del diablo, qué esperaban?". Al día siguiente, Kenny y Bebe fueron traídos de vuelta a la vida una vez más, sin embargo, debido a lo que ellos ya saben uno del otro, ambos se han cambiado para siempre, y esa cosa de no poder morir no está tan mal, teniendo en cuenta la bonita alfombra, el sexo sin condón, pero sin preocuparse por un embarazo.

FIN


End file.
